My Little Pony: Clashes of Destiny
by entilza
Summary: When the ponies of Equestria venture into the outside world, they find adventures and hardships which will change the world forever.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Clashes of Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do no own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, that honor goes to Hasbro.**

CHAPTER ONE: DEPARTURE

Princess Luna stood on the balcony of her tower as the moon slowly glided across the sky. The silvery light washed over her, the feeling one of the few comforts she still enjoyed. The Palace of the Royal Pony Sisters was silent at this hour; the only sounds were Luna's hooves as she paced the balcony. Below, the trees of the Everlight Forest swayed gently in a breeze which brought the scent of wildflowers to Luna's nose. She frowned and went back inside her chamber, magically closing the windows behind her. Ponies were always bringing flowers to her sister as gifts, but she was usually asleep for most of it. She had only become the Princess of the Moon a few short decades ago, and the strain of moving it across the sky still left her magic drained when the dawn came. Replenishing her magical energy usually left her asleep for most of the day, only waking as her sister's sun was setting. The two royal Ponies would talk for a short while, Celestia telling Luna of all the appointments and other assorted business which took up most of her day. The elder princess confessed the found most of it profoundly boring.

"She doesn't understand," Luna said as she left her chamber and made her way out into the main castle. The moonlight cast everything in shades of grey and white, reflecting off mirrors and other decorations. Luna's hooves clicked loudly on the stone floor, the sound echoing through the empty corridors. So many times she had walked this path, and each time the loneliness filled her a bit more. She had walked here in daylight before, and the sounds of conversing ponies and happy banter still echoed in her ears. Why did she have to be the ruler of an empty night? Her sister may have disliked the busy schedule the day forced upon her, but at least she was always surrounded by her adoring subjects. Luna had flown over Equestria many times, and each time found nothing but sleeping ponies and a moonlight land devoid of activity and laughter. It wasn't fair! "She doesn't feel the emptiness of the night."

Making her way down a set of stairs, Luna passed through the main hall of the castle and entered her favorite area, the display chamber of objects from the Colonies. The moon shown in through a series of high, narrow windows, the light glittering off the displays of gifts and traded items received from the naïve tribes who lived there. The two-legged talking creatures were very different from the ponies; they fought and even killed members of other tribes and they ate the flesh of other creatures, yet at the same time they existed in harmony with nature just as the ponies did. The translation spell invented by Midnight Gleam had been a turning point in the settlement of the mainland. Establishing relations had been hard, with both sides having so many differences, but after many years the efforts had paid off. Now towns and farms were scattered over the eastern coast of the mainland, and many ponies were making the journey to the new land. Each knew the dangers, that they might not come back, but the lure of a new land awoke a spirit of adventure in many ponies.

Luna stopped in front of the newest display, set up only a few days ago. Inside was a collection of wooden carvings of animals Luna had never seen before. The craftsmanship on each was exquisite; indeed the bird and the one which looked like the dogs used for herding cattle seemed almost alive. Luna stood there for a long time, thinking of the land all the things around her came from. The explorers told the court that the mainland was dangerous for the unwary, home to poisonous reptiles and hostile native tribes, but the opportunity to be the first pony to chart a piece of the new land was hard to resist. She had heard of the rise in map related cutie marks among young ponies, and the ships being built in the new town of Manehatten to carry ponies across the Great Ocean were true marvels of pony engineering.

For most of the night Luna stayed in the chamber, trying to imagine what it would be like to see the new lands Equestria had settled. The idea of seeing things no pony had seen before excited her, and from what she had heard, ponies in the Colonies were often active both at night and during the day. If that was true, perhaps she could find a place where there were other ponies like her, who loved the night as much as she did. Her imagination went to work, creating a village where ponies watched the moon gliding across the sky, their happy voices joining with hers…

With a start Luna snapped back to reality as a distant clock chimed. It was nearly time for her sister to raise the sun! Racing back to her tower, she stepped out onto the balcony and focused her magic. The moon slowly began sinking down below the horizon as the sky lit from the opposite direction. The sun rose into the sky, bathing the land in color and warmth. Once her part was completed in the dawn light, Luna made her way past the bed which called to her tired body and entered the main castle. Many ponies in the castle rose with the sun, and their voices filled the halls. Everypony bowed to Luna as she passed, but she paid them little mind. Her destination was close, and several minutes later the Princess of the Moon entered the throne room, where Celestia was speaking with several unicorns at the base of her throne. "Luna," the Sun Princess smiled, "a perfect moonset as always. What bring you here at this hour? Aren't you tired?"

"Yes sister, but there's something I need to talk to you about. It's important," Luna replied.

"Of course Luna," Celestia nodded, dismissing the unicorns she had been conversing with. "Is something the matter?"

"I want to visit the Colonies," Luna said. She could see the surprise on her sister's face, though she hid it quickly. "I've read and heard so much about the new lands there, I want to see them for myself."

"Are you certain Luna? You must have heard of the dangers our explorers have found."

"I can handle a few poisonous snakes," Luna smirked. "Sister, I'm going. Last night I felt the spirit of adventure which so many of our subjects have felt in recent years. The nights here are quiet, still. I want to experience the nights I've heard of in the new lands." Luna was silent for a long moment as she tried to keep the sadness from her voice. "I need to do this for myself Celestia."

Celestia was taken aback by the emotion in her sister's eyes. Luna seldom spoke about her nights, but Celestia had told her sister that her door was always open if she needed to talk about anything. What had she been keeping to herself? She could see that Luna was determined, and short of confining her to the castle she doubted she could stop her from going. "All right Luna, I'll get you passage on one of the ships heading to the Colonies. I'll send two of my Royal Guards with you to make sure you're safe."

Luna was about to object, but the look on her sister's face told her this was one condition she wouldn't be swayed from. "All right, you can send your watchers with me," she nodded, stepping closer to her sister. "Thank you," she whispered.

"When you return Luna, promise me you'll tell me what's been bothering you. I've said my door is always open to you, and I meant that."

"I promise," Luna said, a smile growing on her face. It was the first true smile to cross her face in so long. Things would get better soon, somehow she knew it.

…

Two days later Luna's chariot came in to land at the edge of Manehatten, nearby ponies looking up in awe as the two rulers of Equestria came into view. A second chariot holding the two Royal Guard ponies landed a few feet away. "Good luck Luna," Celestia said as her sister stepped down.

"I'll be fine," Luna smiled, her excitement plain on her face. "Don't worry, I'll send you letters every day." Levitating her saddlebags onto her back, Luna neck hugged her sister. A part of her still hesitated at the action, but seeing the ships in the harbor sent a thrill through her as the promise of nights in the Colonies filled her mind.

"I'll be waiting," Celestia smiled as her sister walked away toward the ships bobbing on the water. "Stay safe little sister," she whispered to herself.

…

Luna entered Manehatten's harbor, the numerous docks and construction yards rising before her like a forest. The sun was still high in the sky, the bright light glinting off the gold armor of the two Royal Guard unicorns accompanying her. The sounds of construction filled the air as various ponies worked on constructing more sailing ships for Equestria's growing fleet. Hammers, saws and shouted voices all merged together to create an atmosphere of excitement that kept a bright smile on Luna's face despite the hour. She didn't even frown as everypony she passed took a moment to bow to her.

She eventually arrived in front of a dark hulled ship with two large sails. A team of unicorns were moving boxes of supplies aboard, but they stopped and bowed when they caught sight of Luna and her guards. "Princess Luna, welcome," a light green stallion with a deep blue mane smiled. "I am White Cap, the leader of the crew for the Sea Breeze. We received the message to expect you. I must say, it's quite the honor to provide passage to one of the Princesses of Equestria."

"Thank you," Luna replied. "I've heard a great deal about the Colonies and look forward to seeing them myself. How soon until we depart?"

"The supplies should be loaded within the hour. Your cabin is ready if you'd like to get on board now. I apologize if it's not as grand as you're used to."

"That's quite all right, I'm sure it will be fine," Luna said.

"Thank you Princess, Cloud Rider will show you to your cabin."

A bright yellow pegasus with a pale orange mane came up to Luna. Giving a deep bow, he smiled up at the princess. "If you'll follow me your highness. May I take your bags?"

"It's all right, I can manage," Luna replied. She followed the stallion up the ramp and to across the deck to a small hatch which led to a set of rooms.

"These will be your quarters aboard ship," Cloud Rider said as he opened the door with a hoof. Luna stepped inside and looked around the small room. A bed with midnight blue sheets took up most of the room, leaving just enough space for a small bookcase in one corner. The banner of Equestria had been attached to the ceiling, and daylight streamed in through a small circular window in the wall. "I hope they're to your liking."

"This will be perfect," Luna smiled as she levitated her saddlebags onto her bed. A yawn escaped her mouth as she looked out the window. "I've been up for quite some time, please wake me when she ship leaves the dock. I'd like to watch."

"Of course Princess," Cloud Rider smiled as the door closed behind him.

Luna lay down on the bed, her eyelids already heavy due to being up this late in the day. The pillow and sheets must have been sent from Canterlot as they instantly molded themselves to her body. In seconds she could feel sleep claiming her, the light coming in through the window the last thing she saw.

...

Seemingly only seconds after falling asleep, Luna awoke to a heavy knock on her door. "Enter," she called. Cloud Rider entered, bowing as he stood before her bed. "Has it been an hour already?" She asked.

"It has Your Majesty. The ship is preparing to leave the harbor, and you asked to be awake for that."

"Yes, thank you," Luna yawned as she got to her hooves. She followed the pegasus back up onto the deck, where the sounds of hundreds of cheering ponies filled the air. They were all gathered near the docks, and their cheering increased in volume as Luna became visible. "Is every ship seen off by this many ponies?"

"Not nearly Your Highness, I would guess they're here to see you off."

"They're here for me?" Luna said to herself. The last time anywhere near this number of ponies had cheered for her had been the day she and Celestia had assumed their mantles as rulers of Equestria. She waved back at the crowd and smiled as she felt their happiness.

"Cast off the robes and unfurl the sails!" White Cap called out as the crew went to work getting the Sea Breeze moving. The large white sails unfurled and caught the wind blowing from the north. Luna watched as each pony managed their own section of the many robes and lines which controlled where the ship moved. She trotted up to where White Cap managed a wheel near the back of the ship.

"It should take us a few weeks to reach the southern Colonies," the crew leader said. "I hope you enjoy the trip; there are several interesting types of fish we may see on the way."

"I'm sure I will," Luna smiled, looking out at the immense ocean ahead. The shore was quickly shrinking behind the ship. "But for now I need to rest. I'm not accustomed to being awake at this time of day. I'll rejoin you up here when it's time for me to raise the moon."

"Of course Your Highness," White Cap smiled.

Luna mad her way back to her room and levitated the sheets over her. Sleep quickly overcame her, the last thoughts in her head the ponies who had cheered for her and what would happen once she got to the Colonies.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Clashes of Destiny

Chapter 2: Moonlit Waters

Luna woke from a deep sleep, the light streaming in through her window showing the sun almost meeting the sea as it prepared to set. A gentle tingle in her horn let her know it was almost time to raise the moon. Rolling to her hooves, she quickly made her way up the steps onto the deck, her two guards following a step behind. White Cap was still at the wheel where she had last seen him. The rest of the crew ponies were working the ropes and lines to keep the sails full.

"Did you have a good sleep you Majesty?" White Cap asked as Luna walked up to the raised rear of the ship.

"Yes, thank you," Luna smiled. "The motion of the water is actually quite soothing."

"I'm glad to hear it; sometimes a pony's first time at sea consists mainly of leaning over the railing."

"How unfortunate," Luna said. She watched as the sun moved closer to the horizon. "It's time for me to raise the moon if you'd care to watch." With a single beat of her wings she jumped to the middle of the deck. Closing her eyes, she could feel the moon below the horizon, waiting for her summons. Closing her eyes, she willed the moon to rise, and slowly she could feel it respond. In her mind's eye she could see the moon slowly begin to rise as her sister's sun set, the endless cycle completing itself once more as the night began. She could sense the presence of the other ponies around her, and the knowledge that others were watching the moonrise filled her with a warmth she had not felt for many years.

White Cap and the rest of the crew watched in silent awe as Princess Luna called the moon over the horizon. As the light from the sun faded, a faint glow formed around the Princess. Her mane glittered with sparks of light like the night sky as moonlight washed over her, and a bright smile lit up her face as she rose into the air. Her wings beating gently, she basked in the first light of the moon, surrounded by a halo of silver magical energy. Everypony watching her felt a gentle calm fill them, a sense of peace and comfort that banished doubts and worries and left a warmth within, like a warm bed waiting after a long day.

Once the moon was fully visible Luna gently landed on the deck, smiling as she saw the ponies still watching her. "Did you enjoy the moonrise?" She asked.

"It was wonderful your Highness," White Cap smiled. The rest of the crew ponies nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad," Luna replied. "It's been so long since I've shared the moonrise with anyone. Nights in the palace are always quiet."

"Well then, would you care to join us for dinner?" The crew leader asked, trying to keep the nervousness he felt from showing on his face. "It may not be up to the standards you're used to in Canterlot, but if you're looking for a place to enjoy a good conversation it's the best onboard ship."

"I'd be delighted," Luna smiled. She'd brought food with her from Canterlot, but the offer of a pleasant dinner getting to know the ponies taking her to the Colonies was something she wasn't about to turn down.

"Outstanding," White Cap replied. He passed control of the wheel to a green coated unicorn and led the Princess down the stairs and into a room below the upper deck. About two dozen ponies were already inside and filling their plates from the assortment of dishes on the large table which dominated the room. When Luna entered they rose to their feet and bowed.

"Please, you don't have to do that every time I enter a room," Luna laughed lightly. "I'm starting to see why my sister prefers to spend her time in one place." Levitating a plate from a small stack, Luna looked at what the crew was eating. The food was simpler than what she was typically served in Canterlot, but if it was an enjoyable as the company she had been enjoying the moon Princess knew she would love it. Taking some daffodil and grass salad and a serving of sliced apples, she sat near White Cap and took her first bite. "Very good," she smiled.

"Thank you Princess. Flowers and grass don't keep very long, so we typically eat those first once we set out on a voyage," White Cap said.

As she ate, Luna could still feel the tension in the room and understood. She WAS a Princess of Equestria after all; it was only natural for other ponies to be nervous around her she knew. The two royal unicorns seated nearby didn't help either. She'd heard it often enough from Celestia how ponies were afraid to be themselves around her, how they said anything they thought would please her. That wasn't how Luna wanted the ponies on the ship to act around her; she wanted to see the happiness in their eyes she'd seen after she'd raised the moon. "Tell me, how do you keep the ship headed toward its destination?" She asked. "Do you use magic?"

"Actually your Highness, we navigate at night by using the stars," a blond coated Earth Pony seated to Luna's right replied. "We use the positions of stars and constellations to determine what direction we're heading. The earliest ships recorded their routes and the star patterns that let them keep on course."

"Fascinating, my night helps you find your way," Luna smiled. Without even knowing it, she'd been helping every ship which sailed the ocean find its way. The thought filled her with great joy as she imagined all the ponies sailing under her starlight, ponies she'd never known she was aiding. "I'm happy I can help so many ponies."

The rest of the meal passed fairly quickly. Luna asked about the specifics of navigating by the stars; White Cap promised to show her the various star formations later. The tension Luna had felt slowly went away, and laughter filled the room as several of the ponies told jokes made up during their long voyages. Luna smiled throughout the meal. It had been so long since she had felt happiness like she had felt since boarding the ship. She was finally with ponies that not only enjoyed her night, but used it to fulfill their special purposes.

Once the last of the food was eaten, most of the ponies retired to their rooms to sleep until the sunrise. White Cap and Luna made their way out onto the main deck area where the crew leader showed Luna the constellations the ship sailed by. Some she recognized, like the Ursas, while others were new to her eyes. She listened carefully as White Cap pointed out the Stalking Serpent, Midnight's Saddle and others. Her eyes took it all in, and her heart swelled as she shared the stories of the constellations she knew. "Thank you White Cap, for showing me all of this."

"It was my honor Princess," the Earth Pony replied, bowing his head slightly. "Not many ponies know the stories behind the stars we sail our ships by."

"Would it be possible for me to help with sailing the ship?" Luna asked after a short pause. "I feel like I'm the only pony onboard not doing anything."

"You're our honored guest your Highness," White Cap said quickly. "Simply having one of the Princesses of Equestria on our ship is more than enough."

"I could always make it an order," Luna said with a small smirk which lasted only a few seconds. "I've never met ponies who enjoyed my night before. I was always alone in Canterlot, with only my moon as a companion. Since I met you and your crew, I've been so happy. You loved my moonrise, and I want to repay you for all the kindness you've shown me."

White Cap brushed his mane nervously. Princess Luna was turning out to be very different than what he'd imagined her to be. He'd never imagined a princess wanting to help with the mundane operations of a sailing ship. "Well, if you really have your heart set on it, you could help with the ropes. Our Pegasi keep the wind in our favor, but we still need to adjust the sails to get the most out of it. It's not too difficult once you know all the lines and where they go. Blue Crest!" The crew leader called out, and a pale green stallion with a deep blue mane trotted over. "I'd like you to show Princess Luna how to work the ropes and lines. She'll be helping out a bit around here."

"Oh, I see," the Unicorn said, eyes widening for a second. "It would be my honor Princess," he bowed.

"Thank you, I promise to be a quick study," Luna said.

"Shall we get started then?" Still not completely believing what he'd been asked to do, Blue Crest lead Luna over to where a rope was tied to the deck railing. "We'll start with some basics. Have you ever manipulated rope or maybe a piece of string before?"

"Yes, I refined my magic control by making designs with string, but never anything as large as the ropes and lines on the ship," Luna answered.

"All right, then watch me. You have to know the knot you're trying to tie or undo or you'll end up getting it tangled or it may slip." Blue Crest's horn glowed a pale green and the knot slowly unwound itself. The line went straight before tying itself back where it had been. "Now you try."

"All right," Luna said as she focused her magic on the rope knot. She had watched closely at what Blue Crest had done, and thinking back to her early magic training, she easily undid the knot and held the line steady before tying it back up. "How did I do?" She asked.

"Well done," Blue Crest smiled. The look on the Princess's face was not unlike that of a young filly seeking her parents' approval. "But tying a knot is simple. You have to know what kind of know is best for the type of line you're tying off, and what the line itself does."

"I'm ready to learn," Luna smiled as she looked up at the forest of lines and ropes above her. "I've never met a lesson I couldn't master."

For most of the night, Luna and her new teacher went over how the ropes controlled the sails, the best types of knots for various tasks and how combinations of lines were able to move the ship. Luna's smile never left her face as she committed everything Blue Crest told her to memory. The sails above her almost glowed in the light of her moon, and by the time the night was coming to an end the Princess was confident she was ready to help guide the ship to land.

"You're a very quick learner," Blue Crest said. "I think you're ready for a shift as part of the crew."

"Well you're a very good teacher," Luna replied as she felt a sudden tingle in her horn. "But that will have to wait. It's nearly dawn and I have to lower the moon." Focusing on the silvery orb above her, Luna's horn began glowing with a bright violet energy. Slowly the moon started to move down toward the horizon, while at the opposite edge of view the sky brightened as the sun came into view. The silvery glow of Luna's night faded as the brilliant rays of Celestia's day filled the air.

As the moon fully set Luna suddenly gave a great yawn. "Oh, pardon me, but I believe it's time for me to get some rest. Thank you again Blue Crest for your lessons. Tonight I hope I can take you up on your offer to participate in helping move the ship."

"Of course Princess Luna," the unicorn bowed.

Luna slowly made her way down to her cabin and lay on her bed. Closing the small wooden panel in front of her window with her magic, the room quickly became mostly dark. Levitating over a scroll and inkwell, Luna began writing her first letter home, the glow from her horn illuminating the paper.

_Dear Big Sister,_

Th_is last day has been such a change for me that I scarcely know where to begin. I've found ponies who love my night! When I raised the moon they were all watching me, and I could tell each of them enjoyed it greatly. It's been so long since I felt happiness like I did at that moment. White Cap, the crew leader, shared stories about the constellations with me, and I also learned about how to help sail the ship by helping with the lines and controlling the sails. Come tonight's moonrise I'll actually be helping the crew. I can't tell you how much I'm looking forward to that, nor can I say with words how thankful I am that you allowed me to go on this voyage. The last time I felt as happy as I do now was when I performed my first moonrise for our mother. I must get some rest now, but I'll send my next letter tomorrow. _

_ Your sister, Princess Luna_

Luna quickly rolled up the parchment and wrapped her seal around it. A brief spell and the letter vanished in a puff of purple spoke. As Luna rested her head on the pillows and draped the sheets over herself, memories of her mother and father rose unbidden in her mind. Even after so many years, she missed them greatly. Her mother had been so proud when Luna had shown how quickly her magic was growing, and the day she had inherited the power of the moon was Luna's fondest memory. As sleep claimed her, she could see her mother's face as the two of them watched the young princess's first moonrise together.


End file.
